Gaara's Side Story
by Altrict
Summary: Accompaniment of my previous story A Simple Wish. If you haven't read it then this story will be confusing. We will follow what happened to Gaara in a changing world.
Author's Notes:

This story takes place after the events of A Simple Wish but before the reunion between the two (Which I wrote many years ago). If you haven't read it then this story will be confusing.

I haven't published anything in years and likely won't in the near future. If fact, I haven't been active at all so I don't even know if this site is still active. Most likely my previous followers have followed suit and got on with their lives but I'm fine with that. I hope you all have become successful authors and whatnot. I'm really rusty because I have not written anything creative in ages but hopefully it's still readable.

I wrote this for a friend of mine who is in love with Gaara. So there will be OC. Anyways this one's for you.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Things haven't really been the same for Gaara ever since the Leaf Village went forward with their "Harmonious World" program. Following their miraculous victory and capture of Orochimaru, the Leaf Village methodically rooted out dissonance within frightening efficiency. It was as if the grace of the Gods had given them their blessing. They immediately sought to connect the 5 nations under a unified system once they managed to coherce/threaten/bribe everyone, beginning with the very way Genin were trained.

Genin were now sent off to different villages on these "exchange student programs" in order to "foster a new generation of open-minded ninja." It was all a load of bullshit in Gaara's view. Now instead of being sent on S rank assassination missions, he found himself rescuing cats from trees on D rank missions with people he didn't know. Occasionally a missing nin would rear their ugly heads but they would be handled by the higher ranks, leaving menial jobs like this to Gaara and his team.

"Here kitty kitty. Mii mii!" cooed a mischievous looking short haired girl as she stalked a cat. The cat looked up unconcerned before licking its crotch. The girl took this chance to creep even closer. "Meow! Mrrrrowww!"

"You're just going to scare it away making those stupid noises," Gaara said gruffly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. It was the 5th cat retrieval mission today and the same damn cat.

"If he gets spooked it'll be because he recognized your ugly mug," his other teammate said, resting his elbow on Gaara's shoulders. "Trying to catch the cat with Sand Coffin, what were you thinking? And that Imploding Sand Funeral follow up!" He laughed while shaking his head amusedly.

Gaara's insides burned and felt his hackles rise but he didn't respond to the bait. It was true that on the first retrieval mission he almost accidentally killed the cat. His teammates Nagare and Ling encouraged him to contribute so he decided to immobilize the cat with sand, but he always followed up Sand Coffin with Sand Funeral to ensure the kill on assassination missions. It was second nature. If it wasn't for Nagare's quick reactions, Gaara first cooperative D rank mission would have been a **cat** -astrophe. As a result, Gaara tolerated Nagare's cheek for the time being.

"Shut it! I'm the only one trying to work here," Ling growled under her breath, creeping closer to the orange striped cat. She was quieter now that she got closer to her target, but she was so focused on the cat that she didn't notice the aluminum can until it was too late.

 _Crunch!_

The cat leapt up from out of its perch in fright and bolted from sight. A guttural roar escaped from Ling as she followed deftly through the alleyway, but was forced to give up when it escaped through the gutters. Dejected, she walked back to her teammates, her head hung low.

"That's 0 for 3. You really suck at sneaking. You know we can't rely on Ninjutsu all the time," Nagare said unsympathetically.

"I know! You didn't see me using any did you?" Ling snapped, no less vicious even though she failed. Ling sniffed, looking at Gaara with puppy-dog eyes, but if she was looking for comfort she was disappointed.

"This is what we have been reduced to. Practicing our stealth on catching cats," Gaara said, shaking his in disbelief. Although he felt sorry for the girl, at the same time, if it had been him he would've caught the cat.

"Hey! If you don't like it then tell us what you used to do in your village," Ling retorted, disappointed Gaara didn't console her. Then again, he wasn't the type of guy to do that and if he did then she wouldn't have known how to respond. Probably with a smack across the face and then a kiss to the cheek.

Gaara's face froze over as he was reminded of his village. He quickly looked away to avoid betraying his emotions, but Ling could see the pain she caused.

"I'm just kidding. If you don't want to talk about it its ok," Ling said quickly, reaching out to comfort him but the boy drew back, avoiding her touch.

"I'm going now," Gaara said, disappearing in a cloud of sand.

"Good job Ling," Nagare said sarcastically as the last specks of sand disappeared. "You know it's against the rules to ask him about his past. It's the first thing they told us before assigning us to him!"

"Of course I know!" Ling screwed up her face in frustration. "But how else are we supposed to get closer to him if we don't know anything about him?"

"Who said anything about we? _You_ want to get closer to him. Not me," Nagare said pointedly, not wishing to be drawn into any punishment from Lings misguided, and he suspected, romantic intentions.

"Ok, I want to get closer to him," Ling said blushing. "But that doesn't change the fact we can't work together as a team if we can't trust him."

"You got that right. He gives me the creeps."

"Exactly! He's kind of creepy but in the cute hot way,"

"Uh. I disagree," Nagare blanched as he unbiddenly imagined a cute Gaara. "So what do you propose?

"Let's visit the Ninja Acadamy and try to get permission to view Gaara's files," Ling said, nodding sagely.

"I can't see this going well," Nagare said, shrugging in a halfhearted fashion. "But I guess it can't hurt to try. Let's go." And with Ling in the lead the two bounded off into the buildings.

* * *

Even though he thought this program was stupid and ineffective it had its benefits. No one looked at him with those eyes. His past was safely hidden away, and for the first time he actually felt accepted. Gaara looked up into the clear blue skies, pondering his fate. What are you doing here?" Perhaps it would blow over and no one needed to get hurt. Yes, that would be for the best. There was no reason for him to get riled up. After all, his secrets were still intact and there was no way his teammates would ever find out. There were checkpoints in place to prevent the worst from happening. Gaara allowed a rare smile to grace his features. He was worried about nothing.

* * *

Naruto looked back unflinchingly at the Third's shocked expression. He stood opposite the Third, and decided to entertain himself by hiding behind the mass of books that lay scattered on the mahogany desk. The Third grimaced, craning his neck to look at the boy, but every single time Naruto would sidle behind another pile of books.

"Naruto! Stop it and answer the question," The Third snapped, causing the boy to snap at attention. "Let me get this straight. You want me to leave Gaara's history on this desk for anyone to pick up," The Third said slowly, as if speaking slower would impress upon the boy how ludicrous his plan was. Though Naruto's advice was nearly clairvoyant in many occasions and helped create the current peace that enveloped the nation, what he was proposing now was ludicrous.

"Yes!" Naruto said crisply, but a small grin still played at the edge of his lips.

"But not just anyone, but for his Genin teammates,"

"Yep. In fact, they should be on their way now."

"Wait, how do you know- Never mind!" The Third said, unwilling to be sidetracked, "And these Genin might tell anyone about these secrets and subject him to the same abuse and turmoil that you felt."

"Well that's a possibility that might happen but hopefully it doesn't"

The Third felt a tremendous urge to faceplam but resisted it successfully. "I've listened to you on many ridiculous things, but they always had some aspect of _reason_ behind it. But this: none."

"Ok, just hear me out," Naruto said, obviously delighted he could explain some of his plan. "I asked for Ling and Nagare to be his teammates because I knew they are extremely compassionate. So much so that they were not even qualified to be Genin. In addition, Ling would relate to Gaara even more because she had been ostracized for being the only one in the Aburame clan unable to utilize their clan's bugs."

"You're serious?"

"I'm as serious as Orochimaru is in love with Sasuke."

"What! No!" the Third paused in disbelief at the inappropriate remark before attempting to explain why Naruto was out of his mind. "Look, you're making a lot of assumptions-"

"Not from the way Orochimaru looks at Sasuke," Naruto interrupted under his breath, but the Third wisely decided to ignore him.

"-that may prove disastrous if you're wrong. Haven't you thought about the consequences?"

"Then let's just hope I'm right. Like the other 100 times!"

This gave the Third pause. While he had no doubt that Nartuo was exaggerating, it was true that in the big picture Naruto was always right even when it counterintuitive.

"If you're wrong about this, then it will be on your head," The Third said gruffly, feeling slightly miffed that conventional reasoning seemly failed when Naruto was present. The boy nodded cheekily as if he knew the outcome of the discussion already and left the room, leaving the Third to ponder when Naruto seemingly developed this unprecedented foresight.

 _Was it when he showed me how he was on friendly terms with the Kyuubi? Or was it when he helped capture and rehabilitate the 2 missing nin that Team 7 encountered. Maybe it was he finally confessed to Hinata._ The Third hefted a big sigh, realizing that it was impossible to pinpoint exactly when Naruto changed. Although Naruto had promised an explanation when he thought the time was right, it had already been a year and Naruto was still tight-lipped about how he came about his knowledge.

 _I suppose I'll just have to trust the boy._ The Third thought, as he retrieved the crystal ball from the desk and gazed into it, unsurprised when he saw that the two Genin were indeed on their way, just as Naruto predicted. _I guess it's time._ Pushing Naruto from his mind, the Third proceeded to rifle through the files on the desk in order to enact Naruto's ill-advised plan.

* * *

"It's right here in front of us," Nagare said, eyeing the mahogany table suspiciously as if it were booby-trapped. They had entered the Hokage's office to appeal the Third since their requests to view Gaara's files were denied by the Academy, but now the item of their desires was right before their eyes. There was no way their luck could be that good.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore," Ling said apprehensively, looking at the file clearly labeled GAARA in capital letters. Although she wanted to know more about Gaara and try to help him, she realized that this was an invasion of his privacy. "What if Gaara gets angry?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Nagare exclaimed.

"Of course! We're about to tread all over Gaara's sacred right to privacy!"

"I can't even-" Nagare broke off, unable to describe in words how badly Ling missed the big picture.

"As a team we have to fully trust each other. That's why we're here looking up Gaara's information, but If we were to violate Gaara's privacy so blatantly, how is he supposed to trust us?"

"Tch, you have a point," Nagare grudgingly admitted, "But we could also get into trouble with the Hokage."

" _That's_ what _you're_ worried about?" Ling said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"It's a legitimate concern!"

"You're missing the big picture!"

"Whatever! Let's just get out of here. There's no point in doing this anyways!" Nagare said in frustration. As he turned to leave, Ling suddenly grabbed his arms. The boy whirled around, an angry retort ready in his lips but it died out seeing Ling's troubled gaze.

"I really want to help Gaara," She said simply.

"You impossible!" Nagare said in frustration, storming to the folder and grabbing it. "I'll take the heat if we get caught. Let's just take a look at it before I change my mind. You're lucky I'm so nice," he said handing the folder to Ling.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have a friend like you," Ling said, rolling her eyes but secretly she was grateful as she accepted the files. Being friends with her for most of their Academy years, Nagare already knew how guarded Ling was. But that's what made her unique. The fact that Nagare accepted and complemented her so well made them the best of friends.

* * *

Ling's eyes teared up as she remembered the argument she had with Nagare. Both the Genin were shocked to discover that Gaara had the one-tail sealed within him, but whereas Ling felt sympathy, Nagare had nothing but disgust. Despite Ling's probing, Nagare wouldn't explain himself. They had settled near the training grounds and Ling had hoped to convince Nagare to her point of view but it was useless. The only thing she was able to secure from him was his promise of silence.

 _You can trust me to not tell anyone. But there's no way I can accept someone like him on our team._ He had said to her before leaving the girl alone in her thoughts.

"Stupid Nagare!" Ling exclaimed loudly, rubbing her head in consternation.

"Ah hem." Ling started in surprise, whirling around to see Gaara staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Its bad manners!" she replied, flustered that he caught her talking to herself.

"I see. I'll announce my presence next time."

"Yes please do," Ling sniffed. The silence between them grew, and she found herself at a loss for words. Knowing Gaara's past made it difficult for Ling to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Gaara, I-" Another pause. Ling looked at the ground, playing around with a small stone in the dirt.

"Just spit it out already. If it's about last time, I'm over it already," Gaara said, crossing his arms.

"I know," she said, trying to say more but failing. In frustration she kicked the stone away.

"Know what?"

"I know about your past." Ling finally looked up at him, expecting to see some shock or even fear but there was none. The boy just stared at her emotionlessly, nothing betrayed by his cold sharp features.

"…"

"Gaara?"

"…"

"I just want to-"

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go away!" Gaara shouted, violently pushing away Ling. Familiar eyes and voices began swimming inside his head, and he felt a pounding headache. Bits and pieces of his past, which he had locked away when he first arrived in Konoha, began surfacing, causing fractures in his mind. Cracks in which his inner demon threatened to break through. Without a second glance, Gaara attempted to leave in order to prevent a disaster.

"No! Stop!" Ling shouted, feeling righteous fury course through her veins from being dismissed so casually.

Gaara paused for a second. "Leave me," He warned, rubbing his temping in order to ease the terrible headache.

"When a girl wants to help, you should accept it gratefully! Not act like a sullen bastard!"

"Help?" Gaara looked up questioningly, his headache momentarily abating, but the girl was too frustrated to respond.

"I know the pain you went through. It must have been difficult. But shit. I've been through a lot too! My clan hates me because I'm too weak, other people my age are unnerved by my clan and ignore me as if I don't even exist, and the only friend I have is Nagare who I think has abandoned me. So I know about loneliness. I felt betrayal. You're not the only one who experienced these things, so stop being a selfish conceited asshole and let me help you!"

"You're not afraid?"

"Why the hell would I be afraid?" She asked, flabbergasted. "I guess looks aren't everything because you're clearing lacking in the brains department."

No one had every called Gaara stupid before. It was as refreshing as it was offensive. The pain in Gaara's head had disappeared, and he looked at Ling with a guarded expression.

"What I'm trying to say is that we're friends," Ling said, blushing slightly when she realized how contradictory she sounded. She first insulted Gaara and called him stupid, selfish, and narcissistic. Now she's saying their friends. If someone did that to her she would've slapped the chakra out of them. How the hell would Gaara take it?

"Friends? I would like that," Gaara said, surprising Ling with how honest he sounded.

"Y-yeah," Ling stuttered, in disbelief at how easy it was. It was apparent how much Gaara needed someone. "For now at least."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I mean," Ling once again looked down at the ground, her ears warming up in embarrassment, "maybe after getting to know each other better we could-"

A sudden crash nearby interrupted the two before Ling could finish. The two Genin whirled around in surprise, but Ling's surprise quickly turned to relief when she saw Nagare looking sheepishly at her.

"Nagare!" Ling shouted, half in relief and half in anger. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back because I felt guilty. Then I saw you two were getting along fine so I decided to leave," He said, pushing himself off the ground. "What you were about to say caught me off guard so…"

"I thought you abandoned me," Ling said, forcing down the tears she didn't know she was controlling before.

"No. I did some thinking on my own," Nagare looked over to Gaara, his lips pressed tight. "I still don't quite trust you but seeing how happy Ling is I suppose the least I can do is give you a chance. After all, she is my best friend."

"Thanks. I guess," Gaara said, unemotionally but inside he felt like a one of those academy school girls that went gaga over Sasuke.

"But one wrong move and I'll slit your throat," Nagare said making a small motion towards the Kunai that hung in his belt pouch.

"I'll like to see you try," Gaara countered, his sand whirling up threateningly.

"Oh stop posturing guys! We're all friends here!" Ling said, placing an arm across Gaara's shoulder. Gaara made no movement to remove Ling's offending arm. "I can see a bright for us."

"By us you mean me too right?" Nagare grumbled, eyeing Ling and Gaara enviously.

"Yeah right! You'll be lucky if you're invited to the wedding!" Ling snarled, pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Wedding?" Gaara asked, looking down at Ling curiously.

"Uh! Let's go catch that cat before we fail the mission!" Ling said suddenly, breaking off contact and walking determinedly into the distance, her eyes set on some unseen target. The two boys shrugged, smiled and followed the girl, despite her lack of directions. For better or for worse, the three were stuck with each other and they might as well make the best of it.

In the bushes a quiet laughing burst forth as the three disappeared into the horizon. "Keikaku Dohri! (Author's note- This means according to plan)," Naruto cackled gleefully as he pushed himself out from the underbrush, followed by Hinata, who looked significantly less pleased.

"N-Naruto! We shouldn't be intruding on other team's privacy!" Hinata glowered admonishingly, plucking out leaves that stuck to Naruto's hair.

"I just wanted to make thing things went Keikaku Dohri!"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hinata asked taking a step back to examine if there were any stray leaves still clinging to the boy.

"Ah, sorry. It's difficult to keep my memories separate some times."

She felt a feeling a familiar twinge of annoyance that happened whenever Naruto went off on a strange tangent and didn't explain. "You're still not going to explain what you mean?" Hinata tsked, seeing Naruto shrug his shoulders helplessly.

"It's not important. What's important is the now," He said smoothly, staring deeply into Hinata's lavender eyes. The girl felt her face flush red with blood, but she refused to look away. After a while it was actually Naruto who was first to break off, his eyes strangely glistening.

"Naruto. You can't keep this to yourself. You can trust me," Hinata said soothingly, rubbing Naruto's back. For a few moments they stayed like that, until Naruto did a small shake and smiled wryly at Hinata.

"I'm fine," Naruto finally said, "For now just trust me. We need to follow Gaara to make sure everything's fine." The both looked at each other once more, taking comfort that they were there for each other, before looking at the path Gaara and the others took.

"Ok. Let go."

"Together."

* * *

Author's notes:

And that's that. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Personally, I just felt happy writing again.


End file.
